


My Love, My Soul, My Savior

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-09
Updated: 1999-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Missing scene for my story 'Surrender', the happy universe one. ^_^ This story is a sequel toSurrender.





	My Love, My Soul, My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

My Love, My Soul, My Savior

Ok, this is sort of a missing scene for 'Surrender'. What can I say? I love this universe! *g* It's from the 'Happy Universe' so don't worry about people dying. No one killed themselves or anything in this. *g*

Oh yeah, I'm in one of 'those' moods again so this turned out kinda mushy. What do you expect? It's Monday, it's night, it's cold and rainy and Kenny G's playing. No, not Beethoven. *bg* Oh, and you need to have read 'Surrender' in order to fully comprehend this. A big thank you kindly goes out to Sama for beta reading this. *g*

Disclaimers: Not mine, no money so sue at your own risk.

Comments are _most_ welcome, make that desired.

****

May/June 99

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

****

My Love, My Soul, My Savior  
By Eugenie Chua.

 

The sound of thunder woke me. I looked at the clock, it was 3.15 in the morning. The lightning was doing its flash show out there and it was raining. I could almost hear the wind howling outside. So like that night a week ago, yet so different. So remarkably different...

I looked down at the sleeping form beside me, someone who I thought I could never have. But the past ain't no matter now, because right now, he's here with me.

My hand reached out to stroke his dark hair, as if on its own accord. So beautiful... He stirred, but did not wake. I'd never seen him this relaxed before, and I think I could just sit here and watch him sleep for...forever.

"Everything's going to be all right." He'd told me earlier. At first I didn't believe him. I mean, after what I'd gone through, how could I? But then he told me that he loved me, and I lost it. I was so mad at him, yet, at the same time I felt such joy like I'd never felt before. As soon as he kissed me, all the anger I felt just went down the drain.

He'd practically carried me into my bedroom since my knees decided to turn jelly on me; our lips never left each other throughout. Then all I could feel were his lips leaving trails of kisses all over me and his hands touching me, all the while telling me he loved me and showing me he meant it. He made love to me like no one else ever has before.

I clung onto him as though he's my life.

In a sense, he was. I doubt that I would be here if not for him. He saved my life a week ago. . .but tonight, he saved my soul. 

"Ray? Are you all right?" his voice was groggy, but I could hear the worry in it.

"I'm fine Frase. Never been better." I replied with a smile as I looked into his sleepy eyes. "Didn't meant to wake ya."

"You didn't," he said as he kissed me and we sank under the covers, his arms around me. "I love you," he whispered into my ear as sleep claimed him once more.

I replayed those words in my head again, and for the third time in the past twenty-four hours, I felt moisture in my eyes. Damn, I must be breaking some records here. But I couldn't care less; Fraser was with me. My love, my soul, my savior.

 

THE END

Love it? Hate it? Let me know here!


End file.
